


dog days are starting

by qpbromantic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Attack, Blood and Injury, Characters of color, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied Transphobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, Mexican Character, Mexican Characters - Freeform, Mild Description of Scarring, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, but he doesn't shift here folks this is the attack only, from a side character not present in plot, oh yeah! lol. the main characters are mexican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qpbromantic/pseuds/qpbromantic
Summary: “My luck fucking sucks,” Ovidio groaned, afraid to look away. The more he stared at it, the less it looked like a dog. Ovidio had never seen a husky that big or that ugly.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	dog days are starting

**Author's Note:**

> lol i know ao3 is for fic but there is lotta nice og stuff on here and i do have wattpad after caving and going back to my cringy roots but god it is ugly so i am posting here also. thank u for reading and if you would be so kind,, to drop constructive criticism. I would love you forever and kiss you sweetly.

He was stupid and dumb and an idiot. College was sucking his brain cells dry, giving him illusions of grandeur and acceptance and getting him so caught up in the thrill of  _ belonging _ and  _ friendship _ Ovidio forgot even among his bros he stood out.

So there he was, shambling down a deserted college town street toward his lonely dorm, REJECTED and MISGENDERED stamped on his deflated ego. It didn’t escape his notice he was more humiliated than heartbroken, but Ovidio ached nonetheless. It took lots of guts to slide next to a cute boy who made your heart jump and stutter and ask if he would maybe like to go on a date sometime. 

It took a lot of bravery to keep a straight face when he politely declined loud enough all of your mutual friends in the room took notice and un-politely imply he didn’t date girls. Took a lot of self-restraint not to smash his knuckles right into his ex-crush’s nuts, too. Ovidio gave himself a pat on the back for that— and for keeping his tears in until he had escaped their little party. 

“I hate cis-boys,” Ovidio gritted through his teeth. First of fucking all, not medically transitioning didn’t make him any less a man. Second of fucking all, Ovidio was too poor for that right now! He had better things to worry about, like how coasting through high school hadn’t at all prepared him for functioning in college. 

He kicked a styrofoam cup out of his way, walking a few steps before turning back around to throw it into a bus station trash can with more vitriol than litter deserved. “FUCK.” More hot, angry tears flushed his eyes. “Why’s life so fucking unfair? ‘No, thanks’ would have been enough. I’m not some— POSER pretending to be a boy to get dicked down by gay guys— I AM gay guys. Shit!” 

There was no more litter to slam-dunk, so Ovidio settled for kicking the metal can and regretted it. “FUCK.” He collapsed onto the bus station bench, clutching at his toes. 

Ovidio was so stupid. He shouldn’t have expected this shit to end just cause he had escaped [graduated] high school. Releasing his boot, he buried his face into his sweaty palms, sniffling mucus back in. 

Amused in a self-deprecating way, he pictured how an outsider would be taking in his tantrum. A tiny embarrassment of a man stomping in boots too big for his got-damn feet, shrieking the same two curse words on loop, using his anger for a bit of community service. Dejected, Ovidio reminded himself many would not see a man. 

Buzzing from his jacket pocket yanked his attention out of his own head. Taking out his phone, Ovidio saw his best friend [the only one he’d ever had in his  _ life _ which was pitiful seeing as he was 18 and he had met this dork in college] was calling. Sniffling and allowing his frown to quirk into a smile, Ovidio benevolently accepted the call. 

“You know I hate voice calls.” 

“I know, bro, but I jus’ got back from the snack run and you were gone and some of the dudes kinda let me in on what went down and, bro, I am so sorry I had no idea Blake was such a jackass. We will not be hanging out with him again, I swear it.”

Ovidio sighed through his nose. Thankful he was alone, he wiped his snot on his shirt collar. “Yeah, should’a guessed how much of a jackass he was from his name. And from how he’s always wearing that stupid leather jacket.” 

“‘Dio… you always wear your leather jacket too.” José pointed out. Ovidio heard a door close on his bud’s end of the line. “Anyway, where are you? I’ll hunt you down so we can have some bro time and shit talk Blake the bimbo. I kept all the spicy chips from the snack run.” 

Ovidio gurgled, tearing up for other reasons [affection]. “At the bus station halfway to our dorm.” 

“Good, that’s not far. I’ll catch up ASAP as possible.” 

Settling down on the cold bench, Ovidio sighed and didn’t hang up, listening to the other breathe. (No homo.)

His head snapped up when he heard growling, wide eyes meeting the eyes of what looked like a huge rabid dog posturing across the street, lurking where the college park trees gave way to a walking trail. 

“My luck fucking sucks,” Ovidio groaned, afraid to look away. The more he stared at it, the less it looked like a dog. Ovidio had never seen a husky  _ that _ big or that  _ ugly _ . 

“Holy shit, bro, is that a dog? Please don’t tell me you’re tryin’ to pet it. I’m moving faster.” Fumbling noises and the harsh breaths of someone out of shape running came from Ovidio’s phone. 

Ovidio’s fingers flexed around his phone. “I think that’s a whole wolf and I think it has rabies... Don’t let my mom bury me in a dress.” 

José whined his name. “Dude, don’t joke. You are  _ not _ dying or so help me God I will kill you myself.”

Ovidio, despite feeling numb with fear and being acutely aware of his heartbeat pounding against his ribs, quipped solemnly, “A rabid dog is about to commit a hate-crime against me.” 

Then he screamed as the rabid dog bounded across the street, a blur of motion. Ovidio fell backward off the bench, dropping his already cracked phone on the concrete and smacking his head hard enough to eject himself from his body. 

Ovidio was dazed, didn’t comprehend when the animal was on top of him, bloody jaws snarling over the unprotected flesh of his stomach. He couldn't hear José's frantic shouts but José heard Ovidio's piercing wail as his stomach  _ burned _ . 

Ovidio couldn't remember the attack itself, but from the way José's brown face turned pale at the memory, he knew he had lost an impressive amount of blood. Even more miraculous, he hadn't died of rabies. (The hospital bill kinda made him wish he had, but win some lose some, he supposed.)

The ragged bite mark on his abdomen was gnarly— compromised of stiff, raised tissue that raked from the soft part of his stomach to the lower half of his right ribs. The scar itself was lighter than his skin, made starker by the thin ring of darker brown between cicatrix and undamaged skin. A nurse had assured him it looked worse than it had been and Ovidio had politely agreed, neither mentioning the fast pace at which his mortal wound turned to scar. 

Maybe it was normal from wounds like this. A pretty dangerous wound like that could prompt the human body to kickass healing rates, right? Whatever— Ovidio wasn't a doctor. All that mattered was that he wasn't going to force his parents to pick up his lifeless body at a morgue, victim to a dog attack. 

(No one quite believed when he claimed it was a wolf. A coyote, they suggested, like Ovidio was some clueless moron who had never seen a coyote before.) 

“You’re healin’ pretty quick,” José said, impressed and showing it by jabbing a finger into the bandages on Ovidio’s stomach. 

Ovidio swatted at him. “Yeah. It’s weird.”

Chastised, José wrung his hands together in his lap, staring at Ovidio’s clothed torso with watery eyes. “Yeah, I—” He started sniveling. “I thought I was gonna lose you, bro, I was so  _ scared. _ ” 

Ovidio scooted stiffly —hindered more by the bandage than his injury— down the foot of his bed where José was crying to throw an arm over his broad shoulders, “Hey, it’s okay. I refuse to die and  _ that’s _ a threat.”

José turned his face into Ovidio’s shoulder and returned the hug. Tension balled up in Ovidio’s chest eased and he relaxed the longer they held onto each other. Smiling, touched by his friend’s love and concern, he settled his cheek against José and dragged in calming breaths. 

When José calmed down, he leaned away only enough to speak without mumbling into Ovidio’s neck. “The speed you’re healin’ at is really weird… You an X-Man?” 

“Dude, I don’t even know.” He scratched lightly at the scar. It was tender but much better than a gaping laceration, which is really what it should’ve been. “I should be in stitches, right? Probably puppy chow. I just— why didn’t I die, man? Why didn’t Balto just chomp on my juicy bones? I’m kinda offended, honestly.”

José retorted weakly, “Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers simple. You taste disgusting.”

Ovidio smacked the back of his head, laughing at José’s offended squawk. “When I turn into a werewolf I’m chomping your ass, bro. Do  _ not _ test me.” 

José sobered up. “Do you think…?”

His first instinct was to deny— the notion was  _ ridiculous _ . Truly. But it wasn’t his devotion to a higher power knitting his flesh back together. “Do  _ you _ think…” 

José’s eyebrows were drawn down seriously. “Bro… I think you’re a furry.”

**Author's Note:**

> if any more tags are needed please tell me! i dont have experience with triggers, only squicks. 
> 
> sorry if it reads very choppy; I cannot write, especially short stories, and I have a rambly sort of syntax that i had to chop down to fit under a wattpad contest word limit. idk if im allowed to crosspost this here actually,, but here it is anyway! thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
